Hidden Power
by Shaymin123
Summary: Abigail is a young girl living on Serenity Island, a small island just to the east of Sinnoh. Serenity Island is home to the Children of Arceus- a small settlement of humans devoted to worship and serve the god Arceus. She has odd powers that she can't explain. When a Trainer washes up on the island, similar to how she arrived, will he discover the secret behind her abilities?


_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own the plot of this story and the characters. _

* * *

Episode Zero: Prologue

_"Baron."_

The tan man took a sip of tea, then turned his back to the fire to look at his visitor. Bipedal, tall, and purple, it was the legendary pokémon Mewtwo standing in his doorway.

"Mewtwo." Baron nodded to the pokémon, then glanced down what he was holding in his arms, which looked to be a little girl. "I really do hope you'd stop by more, when pressing matters aren't all that's on your mind. What's the matter?"

The pokémon entered the hut, swiftly closing the door behind him. He gently laid the unconscious girl in his arms on the ground. Without delay, the man slipped on a pair of glasses and began to examine the girl.

"No sign of injury… She appears healthy… Where did she come from?"

_"It was an order from Arceus. I was supposed to destroy a Team Galactic lab, for they were creating a weapon that could be used against him."_

"Am I to assume this girl is the weapon?" Baron asked. Mewtwo looked down at her. Her fair skin was covered in soot stains, her wavy blonde hair kept short, eyes moving restlessly beneath closed lids.

_"She is."_

He let out a sigh.

"And you were supposed to destroy her?"

_"Yes, sir."_

"I'm glad to see your morals developing. Though, may I ask, why her? You had no problems wiping out that threat from Team Rocket, when they tried to make that copy of you."

Mewtwo flinched. _"That was different. The creature had not been born yet. This girl… she is already alive. Born with mysterious powers. She… well, she could have been…"_

"What you were," the prophet finished the sentence. Mewtwo nodded silently.

_"I came to you for guidance after I left my island. I am asking you to give this girl guidance now. The holy aura that surrounds this place will mask her power. She will be safe here."_

"Does she know of these powers?"

_"She used to. I have sealed all her memories of Team Galactic and the knowledge of her abilities."_

Baron let out a short breath and sat up straight, looking the psychic pokémon in the eye. He saw something that he had never seen before from Mewtwo—desperation. He truly did care about the girl.

_"Please, Baron. I am begging you. Save her."_

The prophet took off his glasses, polishing them on his white robe.

"Mewtwo, you do realize that by asking this, you are violating your oath of knighthood, and requesting me to violate my own holy oath as high priest and prophet."

_"I am aware."_

"If Arceus was made aware of this situation by anyone, not only will I be in deep trouble but so will you."

_"I am aware of the risks. I am also very sorry for dragging you into this. I do not know any other place where she will be safe."_

"This really is important to you, isn't it, if you are willing to risk your life and soul."

_"I have no soul. I am an artificial pokémon."_

"I wouldn't say that. This act has proven that you have more soul than most beings in this world." Baron looked down at the girl. He took a deep breath.

"Alright, Mewtwo. I will raise this girl as my own. I have taught you to show mercy, and I have been taught to show mercy. If I didn't show this girl mercy now, I will have gone against everything I have been taught and been teaching."

Mewtwo smiled gratefully, then nodded his head in respect.

_"Thank you very much. You have no idea know how much I appreciate you doing this for me."_ He got to his feet, and Baron got up after him.

"Will you at least visit us at some point? I would love to catch up with my favorite student over a cup of tea, and you can see the girl you risked everything for."

A rueful expression crossed the pokémon's face.

_"I am very sorry Baron, but I cannot take that chance. Her seeing me could possibly activate her memory."_

"Of course." The prophet nodded. Mewtwo bowed to his teacher.

_"With all due respect sir, I hope I never see you again."_

Baron chuckled bitterly. "For it would mean we would both be in exile. I get it. Same to you."

Mewtwo nodded once more, then turned to face the exit. Baron watched as his student lifted above the ground. He took off into the starry sky without looking back.

Baron smiled.

_Mewtwo is becoming more and more human every time I see him. I hope it doesn't result in his downfall._


End file.
